knightsofaetherfandomcom-20200215-history
Economy Department
The Economy Department of the clan is involved in item distribution, collection, purchasing, and production of clan members for the betterment of the clan and it's goals and the management of the Clan Citadel. The Economy Department is one of five Departments in the clan, with the others being Diplomacy, Military, Interior, and Security. The Department is led by the Minister of Economy, who is elected by the clan to the position every 28 days. Along with the Minister of Economy, the Economy Department has several additional ranks working within the Department. History The Economy Department was created with the implementation of Departments and Ministers by Sword KoA on January 22, 2011. Before the Department was created, the economic aspect of the clan existed soleley as the Clan Bank, which was managed solely by the Grand Elder. When Clan Citadels were introduced on July 26?, 2011, the Economy Department adopted responsibility of Citadel management. The Citadel management within the Economy Department was led by the Minister and alsoa Citadel Resource Manager. On January 16, 2012, the Citadel Resource Manager position was used as more of a supporting role with Citadel Management, and the Citadel Overseer rank was created to be the leader of Citadel management. Zigman32 was appointed as Citadel Overseer when Baba O Riley was appointed as Minister. On June 2, 2012, the Treasury and Citadel Subdepartments were implemented within the Economy Department, creating a clear distinction between Clan Bank related affairs and Citadel affairs. As Citadel Overseer, Zigman32 was appointed as the first Subminister of Citadel, and Spiter 88 was appointed as the first Subminister of Treasury. Departmental Duties All economic-related affairs are handled by the Economy Department as a whole, and individually by the members of the Economy Department. Specifically, the duties of the Economy Department include, but are not limited to: *f *f *f Departmental Ranks Minister of Economy See Minister of Economy. The Minister of Economy is the sole person in charge of the Economy Department and by extention, the Treasury and Citadel Subdepartments. The Minister of Economy gathers information from people working within the Department and reports directly to the Grand Elder. Subminister of Treasury The Subminister of Treasury is a deputy leader of the Economy Department and the overseer of the Treasury Subdepartment. During the Minister's absence, the Subminister of Treasury is in charge of the Treasury Subdepartment, but is not in charge of the Citadel Subdepartment. The Subminister of Treasury regularly assists the Minister in leading, managing, and overseeing the Subdepartment of Treasury (including recording Clan Bank transactions, collecting donations, etc). Subminister of Citadel The Subminister of Citadel is a deputy leader of the Economy Department and the overseer of the Citadel Subdepartment. During the Minister's absence, the Subminister of Citadel is in charge of the Citadel Subdepartment, but is not in charge of the Treasury Subdepartment. The Subminister of Citadel regularly assists the Minister in leading, managing, and overseeing the Subdepartment of Citadel (including setting resource goals, overseeing resource gathering, etc). Citadel Resource Manager The Citadel Resource Managers assist the Minister of Economy and Subminister of Citadel in overseeing the Citadel and its management. The Citadel Resource Managers help encourage resource capping at the Citadel and ensuring that the clan meets its resource goals. Category:Departments